With ever increasing advancement in the field of communication technologies and mobile devices, users are continuously engaged in transmission and/or reception of content and data to/from one or more sources over a network. In one example, a user may download a file from a search engine such as Google. In another example, a user may receive advertisements, coupons, or promotional offers related data from one or more websites, such as social networking websites or e-commerce websites.
However, during such transmission and/or reception of the content and the data, the one or more sources may keep a track of one or more activities of the users over the network. Such tracking activities may lead to the leakage of private and sensitive information of the users. At one end, the one or more sources may utilize such information for transmitting the targeted content and data to the users but at the other end, the confidentiality and privacy of the users are compromised.